Battle of the Brats
by Mooders
Summary: Freddy Jones is notorious for being a total brat; he instigates anyone, causes trouble & burns stuff. Meet Daphne Blake, a transfer student from London. She, too, is a spoiled brat, snobby & a really naughty danger-prone kid. Uh-oh! Smells like trouble!
1. The Ungraceful Redhead

_**Battle of the Brats**_

_**Written by: **Moody / Mooders_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters in "School of Rock". They are the property of Paramount Pictures. If I would be given the chance to own one, I'd take either Katie or Eleni. (Total, total cuties!) Eleni looks like a miniature version of Ashlee Simpson. (heehee!) The character, Daphne Blake is not my original either. She is based from, who else? Daphne Blake of "Scooby Doo". I wrote this fic just for fun. I'm partially, no, completely insane. That's why I'm writing this fic.

**_Notes:_** Scooby Doo is **NOT** involved in this fic at all. I wish he was, but then I would have to involve the whole Mystery Inc. And also, the Mystery Machine. And let's not forget insane psycho freaks in Halloween costumes.

**_P.S:_** I re-wrote this fic. (Duh.) Someone said that Daphne is turning into a Mary-Sue and it's just the second chapter of the story. I can't live with myself if I ever made a Mary-Sue. Well, kapoof!!! I managed to make one! Eww. So, it's time for a re-write!

* * *

"Class dismissed."

It was 3:00 p.m. Students went out from the classrooms like running water. For Class 21-B, this signaled another band practice at Dewey Finn's apartment. Summer Hathaway, the band's manager hurried to the parking lot, cellphone in hand, to meet her mom and drive over to Dewey's apartment. Freddy Jones grabbed his drumsticks & jumped inside his mom's car. Zack Mooneyham was picked up by his dad, and drove him over to Dewey's place. The rest of the whole class went to the same place. Cars disappeared in sight, one by one.

3:30 p.m. A silver Mercedes Benz arrives in front of Horace Green Prep, the word "BLAKE" embossed on its vanity plate. A middle-aged couple, dressed in elegant clothes stepped out of the car. They marched up on the school's front door and opened it. Not long before they have gone, a little girl of ten, with red hair held neatly by a lavender headband, with emerald green eyes and dressed in a lavender dress stepped out of the silver car and raced up to the front door, almost tripping on the way.

"Whoops!"

"Oh my God, are you okay?!?"

"Yeah, I am. Just a bit excited, that's all."

The little redhead followed her parents up to the Principal's Office cautiously. Her parents would scold her if they saw her here. She laid low and followed them quietly.

"This school is perfect, darling. Our little girl would fit in quite nicely." The woman said approvingly.

"I do agree, Anne. I have heard wonderful things about this school. They say that this is the best school in the state." The man said.

Close by, the little girl listens to the conversations of her mother and father, hiding behind a wall. She looks around the place and thinks to herself.

"Not a bad-looking school, I suppose. But I would still prefer my school back in London. Oh well, whatever."

The elegantly-dressed man and woman knocked on the door of the Principal's Office. A voice of a woman answered from inside.

"Come in!"

They entered the room and closed the door noiselessly. Curious and completely excited, the little girl came out of the wall and broke off into a run. The floor is highly polished, so you would guess what would happen to the little girl.

"OW!"

She slipped and fell hard on her backside.

"Did you hear that?" The man noticed that tiny little voice from outside, suffering from the pain on her backside and letting out a cry of pain.

"That's probably nothing, sir. Probably just one of our janitors slipping on the highly polished floor." Ms. Mullins, the principal of Horace Green Prep, said with a straight face. She's afraid that she might make a fool out of herself in front of them, so she's being very uptight again. But get her drunk and she'll do an impersonation of Stevie Nicks, singing "Edge of Seventeen", whirling a tablecloth around.

"Are you sure? It sounded like a little girl's voice."

From outside, the little girl stood up, rubbing her backside.

"Owwie! That hurts! Great going, Ms. Graceful! You really live up to your name!"

She walked towards the door slowly. Every step gives every square inch of her backside pain. From inside the Principal's Office, Ms. Mullins and her parents are still having a conversation.

"Oh. Well, we just came to town two days ago and we are-"

The little red-haired girl placed her ear on the door, trying to listen to the conversation taking place between her parents and the principal.

"Darn it! I can't hear a thing!"

She moved her ear a bit to the side to get better hearing.

"Yes, as I have heard from my good friend, that this is the best school in the state."

"That's why we chose this wonderful school to enroll our daughter here."

"I am very pleased to hear that you chose Horace Green Preparatory School for your daughter. Let me assure you that she will meet all your expectations here at our school."

The little redhead moved a little bit closer to the doorknob, eavesdropping on her parents and the principal.

"Blah blah blah blah…that's all they're talking about."

"What is the name of your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Blake?"

The girl moved aside, trying to hear better, when suddenly, she didn't realize that she did something wrong. She pushed against the door harder & clutched on the doorknob. Just guess what happens next.

"Her name is-"

"EEEK!!!"

She accidentally turned the doorknob and slipped inside. Again. (Yes, she did this before.)

"Daphne! What in the world are you doing, young lady?!?"

She lifted her head from the floor and rubbed her nose. Then, she slowly turned at her parents, with facial expressions an artist would disregard painting.

"Uh…hey there…Mom…Dad…Ms. Principal of Horace Green…"

Her parents, horrified turned at Ms. Mullins, who has the same facial expression.

"Ms. Mullins, this is our daughter, Daphne."

Eavesdropping Danger-prone Daphne, that is.

* * *

Okay, that's the first re-write chapter. I hope she's not a Mary-Sue character anymore. Eww. 


	2. The Bad Boy Drummer

"See you tomorrow, guys." Freddy Jones opened the door and bid goodbye to his bandmates.

"Bye Freddy!" they said in chorus.

Band practice is over. Freddy waits up for his mom to pick him up. It was already 6:00 in the evening. He twirls his drumsticks with his fingers to relieve himself of the boredom. Suddenly, sounds of an automobile can be heard from the corner of the street.

"That must be Mom." He whispered.

But it turned out that it's not. It was a silver Mercedes Benz driving past him.

"Whoa. Who the hell's in there?" he said, looking at the silver car as it turns around the corner. Shortly after, a BMW arrived and stopped in front of him. His mother was on the back seat and the car is being driven by their driver, Alex.

"Hey honey. How's band practice?" his mom said.

"Fine." Freddy responded, opening the car door and jumping inside it..

"Did you have fun?" his mom asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah. We've doing so great." Freddy said back. His mom smiled at him, looking very proud of her son.

"Ready to go, madam?" Alex the driver asked.

"Yes, Martin. Let's go." Freddy's mother said. Alex started the car and drove on.

"Well, at least you found something productive to do, instead of causing trouble and always being sent to the Principal's office."

"I still am." Freddy said without thinking. His mother gave her "that look". He quickly revised the previous sentence. " Oops, no, I mean, yeah, mom. I'm a good boy now."

Then, he gave a seemingly convincing smile that hides the fact that he's still a complete troublemaker.

"I'm glad to hear that, son. Now, if I ever hear that you've been causing trouble again, I am going to ground until the end of the century, young man!" his mother gave him warning and "that look" that only mothers can do.

"I promise. I'm going to be good. I'm not going to be Chuckie anymore." Freddy said, smiling sweetly.

"Frederick Jones! What do you mean by 'Chuckie'?""

"Just joking, mom!"

Their car just drove along until they've reached the suburbs. Freddy went back to staring out the car window. They passed along a large house with a silver Mercedes Benz just arriving. He remembered seeing this car earlier. A little girl with red hair and dressed in a lavender dress stepped out of the car and ran inside the house, nearly tripping in the steps. Not very far from there, they reached their own house, also a big one, but not as much as the other house they've just passed by. Still, the Jones residence looked very majestic. Martin stopped the car, opened the door and went outside. He opened the door for Freddy and his mother. Freddy stepped out of the car immediately and prodded his mother on the shoulder.

"Mom, who's living in that big house we just passed by?"

"Oh. That would be the Blakes. They just moved in two days ago. They're from London. I think your father is friends with Mr. Blake. I haven't met him once." His mom explained. Freddy remembered the little redhead girl stepping out of the car and nearly tripping on the steps.

"Is the redhead girl his daughter?" He asked, chuckling. He's thinking about how clumsy the girl is, almost tripping on the steps without even looking it was there.

"Yes." Said his mom. "I don't know her name, though. But I think she's going to attend Horace Green. I just don't know when. Come on, let's go inside. And why are you laughing, Freddy?" His mom said, opening the front door of their house.

"Nothing, mom." Freddy said, still chuckling. He walked inside his house and shut the front door quietly.

"Marnie, we're home!" his mom shouted.

"Hey there!" Marnie, their nanny greeted them. "You're just in time. Dinner's ready."

"Good! I'm starving!" Freddy said, rubbing his stomach.

"Hey kiddo! How's band practice?" Marnie asked.

"Rockin'." Freddy said, doing a 'Rock On!" sign. Marnie flashed him the same sign with her hand. She served dinner for them. They were about to eat, when Freddy suddenly spoke up.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Dad?"

"Oh, I wish we could, but you know how Dad could be. Right, honey?" His mom said, looking at the empty seat beside hers.

"Yeah. He always says, 'Talk to you later, son', but never really does. I barely see him at all, Mom." Freddy said, disappointed.

"I know, honey. If he's not on a business trip, he's always on his office until dawn. I barely see him, too, Freddy." His mom said, a sad expression on her face.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Freddy said, taking a spoonful of his food.

"Alright." His mom said. "After dinner, do your homework, okay? No T.V, computer, or drums until you've finished all of it."

"Okay, okay." Freddy responded, an expression of disgust on his face. "I hate homework."

"What's that?" His mom asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Nothing."

After dinner, Freddy went upstairs and into his room. He took his drumsticks and placed them on his table. As he looked at the other contents of his bag, (books and notebooks full of assignments) he frowned.

"I'll do it tomorrow. I'd just copy off Katie's or Zack's, then I'm done." He thought. "Or I can borrow Summer's? Of course, she has all the correct answers…"

He removed his uniform and took out a shirt and a pair of shorts from his closet. He changed into these and went out of his room. He went down to the stairs and on to the living room. He grabbed the remote, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the T.V He flipped the channels, screening each one, then flipped on to another. He watched T.V for hours until bedtime. But Freddy's the sort of kid that doesn't believe in the thing called bedtime, so he still kept on watching T.V

"Freddy, bedtime!" His mom shouted from upstairs. He ignored her and still watched "South Park" on Comedy Central. And it's not really the kind of cartoon he's allowed to watch. Kenny got killed. Again.

"Freddy, I said bedtime!" his mom shouted again.

"Okay, I'll be right up." He said. But he didn't move from the couch. Pounding footsteps came down from the stairs.

"Frederick Jones! Bedtime, now! And how many times have I told you, do not ever watch anything at Comedy Central?!? Turn that off right now!" His mom glowered at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to bed!" Freddy said, turning off the T.V and got off the couch.

"You should've done that earlier! No T.V for the rest of the week, young man!" His mom said, her voice shaking.

"Aww, mom!"

"Don't you start with me, Freddy! Bed, now!"

His mom pointed at the stairs. Freddy had a sour expression on his face and gave her an angry look. He stomped his way upstairs and slammed his door. Starting tomorrow, Freddy is banned from the T.V. And he still hasn't done his homework yet.


	3. Daphne Blake, A Snob

"Now, darling. I know that this will be your first day at Horace Green, so I want you on your best behavior and I hope that you'll do well. I know that this is a big change for you. We just moved here just three days ago. Are you sure you want to go to school now?"

The Maxwell Mansion has been busy preparing Daphne's first day at school, which would be now, since last night. She really insisted to go to school now. It was just three days ago when they arrived from London and they're going to live in her grandfather and grandmother's mansion. He made all the arrangements for them to live here when they were still in London, Daphne's enrollment in Horace Green Prep included. Her parents just came to the school yesterday to check it out and to make sure that it was perfect for her.

"Yes, mother. I'll be good, I promise." Daphne said to her mother, who was looking very worried.

"Are you sure? Because you can just go tomorrow." Her mother said.

"No. I want to go now."

Daphne's grandfather knocked at the door and came in.

"Is that my little girl? That tall, gangly thing?" her grandfather said affectionately.

"Yes, it's me. Good morning, Grandfather." Daphne said, beaming at the old man. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Now, isn't it your first day at school?" Grandfather Maxwell asked. "Why aren't you dressed in your uniform?"

"Oh, I decided not to. I want to make an impression." Daphne said proudly. Instead of the Horace Green uniform, she was going to wear an above-the-knee lavender coat over a sleeveless magenta knit dress with (of course) matching headband, with pink go-go boots as her footwear.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She said she's going to wear her uniform tomorrow. And that outfit suggests that you are not ten at all!" Mrs. Blake said, crossing her arms.

"But that's what I want them to think, Mom." Daphne said back, blinking like an innocent little five-year old.

"Daphne, why are you in such a hurry to grow up? You act like a sixteen-year old girl! Please, just act like your age." Mrs. Jones said, aggravated.

"Oh, don't be such a prune, Annie! Let her wear what she wants, as long as she promises to be good. Right, Daph?" Grandfather Maxwell winked at Daphne, who, in turn, gave him also a wink.

"Oh, I'll be prim as a dish. Don't worry, Mom, I won't cause any trouble at all. I'll swear to that." Daphne said, smiling sweetly at her mother and blinking her eyes innocently.

"Please don't, Daphne. Swearing is not a nice thing to do." Mrs. Blake said.

"Come on, then. Breakfast, anyone?" Grandfather Maxwell said.

"Okay."

They exited the room and went downstairs to the dining room to eat breakfast. At the Jones residence, they are having breakfast as well. Freddy sat on the table and ate his breakfast, which was bacon and eggs.

"Mom, when will I be allowed to be near the T.V again?" Freddy asked in a sweet tone.

"Until the time when you are old and stiff and needed a crutch." Mrs. Jones replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! I'll never do it again, I promise." Freddy blurted.

"I've heard that from you for so many times that I can't even count it on my own hands. You are not going near that T.V until I say so." Mrs. Jones said with a straight face. Freddy frowned and growled like a dog.

"Don't you growl at me, Frederick!" Mrs. Jones scolded.

"…grrr…"

After he finished breakfast, Freddy rushed upstairs and grabbed his bag. He rushed down and waited for the school bus to arrive. Just a few minutes later, the bus arrived and sounded the honk. Freddy rushed outside the door and did not kiss his mom goodbye.

"Bye honey! Make good choices." Mrs. Jones didn't mind at all that her son didn't kiss her goodbye. She was used to it. Whenever Freddy does something bad, and she scolds him and he gets mad at her, he doesn't give any affection to her. Usually, it's Freddy who apologizes to her. She's just going to wait until a few days and they're back to normal. Then Freddy does something bad again, she scolds, he gets mad, it's a never-ending cycle between mother and child.

"Bummer. Total bummer." Freddy said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Mom banned me from the T.V."

"Why?"

"She caught me watching 'South Park'."

Summer heard about this and took the liberty of scolding him like his mother does.

"What!? Freddy, 'South Park' is not for kids. Of course your mom would get mad. I would've done the same thing if I was your mom."

"Yeah, and you're doing it right now! You're ten years old and you act like you're thirty. Stop it. You're making me sick." Freddy said, putting on a disgusted expression.

"Why you little…! At least I'm not like you, completely immature and always get himself into trouble!" Summer shouted back, her hands clasped on her waist.

"And I'm glad I'm not like you! I don't want to be a precocious and bossy control freak!" Freddy shouted at her.

"What?!? I'm not a control freak! How dare you call me a control freak?!?"

Katie can't stand them throwing insults at each other, and in deafening volume, so she butted in and stopped them from fighting.

"STOP!!! Come on, for God's sake, just stop! Other people here care about their eardrums, you know. If you two don't care about yours, then leave us all out of it."

Freddy and Summer shut their mouths and just sat quietly on their seats, grumbling. The bus just passed by a large mansion, where a silver Mercedes Benz just left. Freddy remembered he saw this large house yesterday, and the silver Mercedes Benz just passing him by while waiting for his ride. Just a few moments later, they arrived at school. They got out of the bus, walked inside the school, and into their classroom, where most of their classmates are already in. It was already eight in the morning. Fifteen minutes more and classes will start. Ms. Dunham hasn't arrived yet, so they took their fifteen minutes to do stuff like talking, playing around and doing their homework that was unfinished. Freddy prodded Zack in the shoulder, who was writing a new song for them to play.

"Zack, can I borrow your notebooks?" Freddy asked him.

"Why?"

"Actually, it's more like this: Can I copy your homework?"

"You didn't do yours?"

"I forgot."

"Man, not again! You always keep forgetting to do your homework!" Zack frowned at his friend.

"Well, it's not my fault my brain doesn't function properly that it didn't remind me of homework! Come on, please! Just this once." Freddy pleaded.

"You said that for about a million times, Freddy." Zack said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, this'll be the last time. Please!" Freddy pleaded again. Katie walked by and heard their conversation. Seeing Freddy kneeling down with his hands clasped and looking pathetic gave the impression that he did not do his homework again.

"Let me take a wild guess. You didn't do your homework again." Katie said, her arms crossed.

"Bingo." Zack said. He ignored Freddy and went back to his songwriting process.

"Katie, you know what? You're really good." Freddy said and got up from his feet.

"Good at what?" Katie asked, her arms still crossed.

"You're really good at playing bass. I mean, you really play hard and you kick ass, girl!" Freddy said, smiling at her.

"Let me take another wild guess. You want to borrow my notebooks and copy my assignments." Katie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Bingo again." Zack said, halfway too far finished with the song. He mumbled some things to himself and wrote it down; other lines he wrote earlier were discarded and erased illegibly.

"Shut up, Zack!" Freddy said. Zack just snorted.

"Hmmm….I don't-"

"Know? I'll finish that sentence for you. Come on, Katie! Please?"

"Want to. You didn't let me finish the sentence on my own, Freddy. That's what I'm going to say." Katie said, giving him a mischievous grin. Freddy frowned but kept on pleading.

"Katie, come on! Haven't I told you that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Freddy Jones. And you have told me that before." Katie said, walking back to her seat.

"Yeah, you told me that one, too." Marta said.

"Me too." Alicia said.

"And me." Eleni said.

"And possibly, to every girl at school." Tomika added.

Freddy grumbled and slumped on his seat. He slammed his head on his desk and kept quiet. Then, seconds later, he lifted his head and rubbed it, his face contorted with pain.

"Oww!"

"Freddy, that's quite a late reaction." Katie said, then let out a huge guffaw.

Fifteen minutes have passed, Ms. Dunham entered the classroom and Freddy's still miserable. It's his fault he didn't do his homework. And it's his fault that his head hurts. Slamming your head hard into the desk is not the smartest thing to do in the world.

"Good morning, children."

"Good morning, Ms. Dunham."

"Alright, before we start, I have an announcement to make. Starting today, you will have a new classmate. Dear, you may come in now."

A girl with impeccably coiffed red hair held with a magenta headband, wearing a lavender coat, short; above the knee, and pink go-go boots entered the classroom, followed by a tall man dressed in black. Ms. Dunham looked very uncomfortable with the girl's attire as she should've worn school uniform, but went on with the introduction.

"Everyone, this is Daphne Blake. She is from London, England. I hope that you welcome her here at Horace Green and become friends with her. Dear, you may take your seat beside her."

She pointed to the vacant desk beside Alicia. Daphne nodded, bid goodbye to the tall man, which was her butler, and walked towards the desk and sat on it. The kids kept whispering to each other, others stared and gawked at her. Billy had his mouth and eyes wide open. He stared at Daphne, looking at her and her outfit. Summer had a disapproving stare towards her. She didn't approve of what she was wearing at all.

"This is school, not a catwalk! What kind of parents does she have, letting her wear that?" She whispered to Michelle, who wasn't paying any attention to her, and just like everyone else, completely distracted by the new student wearing lavender. Zack stopped midway on writing his song to stare at the girl, but was caught by her. He instantly turned to the piece of paper in his desk and shoved it inside his bag. Freddy, even with his low attention span, stopped rubbing his head just to look at the newcomer.

"Wait a minute…red hair, lavender clothes…she's that clumsy girl I saw yesterday." He muttered to himself. Then, a mischievous grin spread out on his lips as he remembered how she almost tripped in the steps without realizing it was there. Daphne also remembered the floor-sliding she did yesterday and the throbbing pain on her backside and her nose.

_Darn it, I gotta keep my composure here. _Daphne thought. _I can't just go on sliding down the halls and keep experiencing bitter pangs of agonizing pain down my butt_.

"Now, children. Get your History textbooks and turn it to page 134." Ms. Dunham instructed. All of them stopped staring at Daphne and did what she said. But it's only Daphne who didn't do what Ms. Dunham told them to do.

"Ms. Blake, any problems?" she asked.

"I, uh, don't have my school books yet." Daphne said meekly.

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Well, I only have Math, Science, English and others, but Carson's going to buy the rest of the books today, including the History textbook." Daphne explained. Ms. Dunham pursed her lips, then spoke in a sharp tone.

"Ms. Blake, I do not allow students who are simply not prepared for my class. However, since you are new, I would make an exception. Alicia, share your book with Daphne."

Alicia nodded and offered her book to Daphne. She smiled and moved her seat closer to Alicia's.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." Alicia said, offering her hand. Daphne just looked at her and did not take it. Alicia placed her hand down and held the book instead.

"Daphne Blake." Daphne said in a bored voice.

"Uh, nice outfit." Alicia said, looking at her attire with speculating eyes.

"Really? Thanks." Daphne said, beaming. She started reading the text. It explains about how the Civil War started. Dates and other stuff were plastered on every page.

"Ick. I hate dates." Said Daphne, an expression of disgust on her face..

"Yeah, me too." Alicia said in agreement.

"I hate memorizing all those stuff. As if that's going to help you in the future." Daphne continued. "Like it's so important. You can't use those dates for your daily life. I mean, come on, get real."

"Uh, Daph? I think you should be quiet now." Alicia said, a twinge of panic in her voice.

"What? Why?" Daphne asked.

"'Coz I think Ms. Dunham can hear you." Alicia said, her voice trembling.

"Oh." Daphne said, her green eyes widening. She turned to the teacher's table, where Ms. Dunham is seated and looking straight at her.

"Oh. Heh heh. Um, sorry." Daphne said, feeling very much awkward. Freddy snorted and whispered something to Frankie. They laughed quietly afterwards. Summer looked very disapproving of Daphne and gave her a nasty look. Billy did the opposite.

"Daphne, you're just new here. Stop making a fool out of yourself." Alicia whispered to her.

_Okay, fine, whatever, loser!_ Daphne whispered to herself..

As the time flies by, Daphne felt uncomfortable with herself, surrounded with these new kids. The only way she could think of to make her discomfort seem unnoticed is to snob everybody. And she did just exactly that. She raised her left eyebrow whenever someone talks to her. She ignores anyone when they try to call her attention. And she rolls her eyes whenever anyone in the classroom would stare at her. Ms. Dunham did not like her attitude, and so does the other kids, especially Freddy. He dislikes stuck-up snobs like her.

"Look at this girl She's just new here and she acts like an annoying spoiled brat." Freddy whispered to Katie.

"And as if you're not spoiled!" Katie whispered to him.

"Hey! I, for one, am not spoiled!" Kevin said defensively.

"Oh really?" Katie said incredulously and raised an eyebrow. Freddy tried to look innocent, but gave in seconds after that.

"Well, a little."

Katie chuckled. Freddy smiled at her. Then, he shot Daphne an annoyed look. Daphne took notice of this and just rolled her eyes at him. Then, she prodded Alicia in the shoulder.

"What's with the blond guy?" she asked. Alicia, who was also annoyed with her snobbishness, answered in a sharp tone.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you go figure it out?"

"Oh, sorry. I think I'll pass." Daphne said, holding out her hand.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling lunch time. Freddy threw his fist in the air in delight. Recess is his favorite "subject".

"Wooh!!! Finally it's recess!!!" He said, throwing his fists into the air and giving Frankie and Zack a high-five. Daphne walked along with the other kids, ignoring them again, when Ms. Dunham called her back. The other kids stared at her, then to Ms. Dunham. But they caught her eye and continued on going to the cafeteria.

"Daphne, may I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, Ms. Dunham." Daphne said, closing the door behind her. And, so they did. The other kids were curious about why Ms. Dunham made Daphne stay for a bit and talk to her, but they continued on to lunch.

* * *

Yep, she's ten. And she wears that kind of stuff. Are ten-year old girls allowed to wear pink go-go boots? 


	4. Food Fight! Trouble at the First Day

The kids were seated in tables close to each other, talking and eating their lunch. Basically, they talk about any kind of topic, like musical influences, T.V shows, (South Park not included.) and, of course, their band, the 'School of Rock'. But now, the main topic is the new snobby student that goes by the name of Daphne Blake.

"Well, it's too early to make a judgment, but I'll say one thing about that girl. SNOB." Summer said, swinging her fork like a sword, which has salad dressing on it, spraying everyone near her with it.

"I agree. But we can't judge her yet. She's just new and still trying to adjust." Michelle said. "And Summer, would you please put down that fork?"

Michelle took a napkin and wiped her face with it.

"Oops! Sorry guys." Summer said apologetically.

"I'll say one thing about her! Style." Billy, the band stylist said. He likes Daphne's sense of style.

"Okay, Billy. We know." Marta said. But Billy didn't take notice. He kept on talking.

"Oh, yeah. I just looove that lavender coat and those boots! They're simply _fabulous_!"

Marta took another chance of interrupting him.

"You know what, Billy? We would looove it if you would stop talking about that. It'll be simply _fabulous_!"

Billy pursed his lips and rolled his eyes on Marta. She just sniggered. Summer took the liberty of putting her opinion on the limelight once again.

"Speaking of that, she should have been wearing uniform! Horace Green is not a catwalk. It's a school. As if this isn't a prestigious school and the best in the whole state!"

Summer waved her fork again like a crazed barbarian, spraying the others with salad dressing.

"Summer, we would really appreciate it if you would really put your fork down!" Freddy said, his nostrils flaring. He took his napkin and wiped his face with it. Summer apologized again. Then, it's his turn to speak out what he thinks about Daphne Blake.

"Well, I don't like her, and that's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Nice speech, Freddy Jones."

Speaking of the snobby new girl, Daphne just strutted in from the cafeteria doors. Behind her is Ms. Dunham, who hastily walked to the teachers' table without getting a tray of food. Daphne fell in line and took a tray. Salad, tapioca, mashed potato, banana and a small carton of milk is what she took. She looked for a vacant table and sat, ignoring the stares from the other students. She took her coat off, revealing her magenta knit dress. She took out a chartreuse scarf and tied it around her neck. Just close by is the table where Summer and the others are seated on. Billy stood up from his seat, took his tray off the table and sat with Daphne.

"Hi!" he said.

Daphne gave him a look that would mean 'Excuse moi?'. But she just responded with a stale 'hello'.

"I'm Billy. Nice to meet you." Billy said, holding out his hand. Daphne thought twice if she's going to take it, but decided to…

"Daphne. Nice to meet you, too." She took his hand and shook it. Billy kept looking at her outfit, staring at it with admiration. Daphne's starting to feel a bit uneasy, though.

"What? Is there something wrong?" She asked, edging her seat away from Billy.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I adore your outfit. It's so fabulous!" He said, his eyes twinkling. Daphne, upon hearing this, got enlightened.

"Are you…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. For real?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's cool with me. But what's cooler is that I actually found someone to talk to!"

Daphne and Billy share the same interest. And it's fashion. And people with the same interest usually build up life-long friendships. Billy shared some of his ideas and showed Daphne his portfolio of what he designed so far. Daphne also shared with him some of her thoughts and fashion thingies and other whatevers that she likes to talk about.

"Daphne Blake…you know, that name sounds so familiar." Billy said, thinking where he has heard it before.

"Familiar? Really?" Daphne said incredulously. Billy thought for a moment, then finally realized where he heard it.

"I know! Scooby Doo! Danger-prone Daphne Blake! Oh, I love that show!" Billy exclaimed. Daphne sighed.

"I regret the day I was christened and baptized." She said, an expression of disgust on her face.

"What?"

"It's my mom's idea to name me Daphne, after she gave birth to me and saw that I have red hair. She jumped for joy when she did. She really likes that cartoon." Daphne sighed.. Billy chuckled.

"Really, I should sue the _baptisizer_ guy." Daphne said. Billy wasn't sure what he just heard, so he asked her.

"What?"

"You know, that guy who pours water on a screaming infant's head. _Baptisizer_." Daphne explained. Wrong word, Daphne. Wrong word.

"Umm, I think it's called a priest, Daphne. And you can't sue priests for that, too." Billy said, correcting Daphne's '_baptisizer_ guy' term. Daphne's eyes widened.

"O-oh. I-I-I….uh, I knew that. Ehehehehe!" Daphne said, feeling awkwardly stupid.

From the other table, Freddy kept sniggering and kept whispering something to Zack and Frankie. Frankie laughed with him, but Zack didn't. Freddy schemed up something, a mischievous look in his eyes and a devilish grin in his lips is currently present on his face.

"Watch this." He said, dropping a banana peeling on the floor, timing it on the time Daphne stood up from her seat after finishing her lunch and still talking with Billy. Slipping on a banana peeling is a classic, and it never has failed to make a person look like a total idiot. Which is what happened just now.

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"

The whole cafeteria erupted with rambunctious laughter, their eyes blinded with tears, holding their stomachs and pointing their fingers on a redheaded figure slumped on the floor.

"Told ya she was clumsy!" Freddy said loudly, then laughed along with them like a hyena. Daphne looked like she was going to cry, but she thought of one better thing to do. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!

"Heh, the ol' banana peeling trick. Classic. I gotta say, you have class, Mr. Jones." Daphne said, as she stood up and walked towards Freddy like nothing's happened.

"Oh, did I do that? Sorry!" Freddy said, with a mock apologetic expression. Daphne smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's ok."

Then, she walked on the other side of the table and took a milk carton.

"I just looove milk." She said, taking a sip. "And I would hate to see it go to waste. Don't you?"

She walked up to Freddy and poured the remaining contents of the milk carton on his head. His eyes widened with shock. The other kids gasped.

"Oh, did _I_ do that? Sorry!" Daphne said, with the same mock apologetic expression Freddy used earlier. Laughter erupted from the other students again. Daphne walked away from the spot, feeling pretty pleased with herself. Freddy was fuming with anger. He grabbed a handful of salad. I think you know what happens next, then.

"EWW!!!" Daphne exclaimed, feeling the cold, slimy feeling of the salad dressing. Returning the favor, she grabbed a cup of tapioca from someone's table ("Hey! I was eating that!" The tapioca-deprived girl said.) and threw it at Freddy. And him, quick with his feet, avoided the tapioca attack. Someone else got hit with it. The tapioca victim got angry (of course, he will. No one likes to get splattered with tapioca, you know.) and threw a bowl of unfinished mashed potato, hitting Summer with it. She was angered, so she made her revenge by throwing her bowl of salad (fork included). Pretty soon, it was official. The start of a Food Fight! Chaos broke of the cafeteria room. Even with all the teachers in there, they couldn't control the situation of the food hiatus. Actually, they even joined the food waste. (Silly teachers. They should be ashamed of themselves.) Food being thrown everywhere, mayhem broke out like a disease. The cafeteria just turned into a jungle. Ms. Mullins walked inside it, eyes widened behind spectacles, got horrified and got a mashed potato face treatment. Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw Ms. Mullins' mash potato-covered face. She fumed and her nostrils flared.

"Would anyone please explain to me what has happened here?"

No one spoke. Ms. Mullins, her blood boiling to higher temperatures, wiped her tater-covered face with a napkin and asked once again, her voice trembling with anger.

"Who started this?"

Everyone's fingers rose and pointed to two kids, whose bulged up to the size of dinner plates, trying to say something defensive. Then, the rose their fingers and pointed at each other.

"He started it!" said Daphne defensively.

"She started it!" said Freddy defensively.

Ms. Mullins crossed her lips and pursed her lips.

"Oh. Why am I not surprised? Freddy Jones once again." She said, looking at Freddy with a completely angered expression. Then, she turned to the other one pointed at. There, she was surprised.

"You!? You did this?!?"

"G-guilty." Daphne said meekly.

"That's it! See me in my office, now! Two weeks detention for you two, you will stay here after dismissal and clean this up, and your parents will be notified about this! Again, for Freddy!" Ms. Mullins said, her temper reaching its highest point. She walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the chaotic mess. Freddy and Daphne gave each other seething looks of pure hate, loathing and disgust. They walked out of the cafeteria, covered with food, and up to Ms. Mullins' office. At last, Freddy looks like he has found his match in Daphne. Both total troublemakers and both in total trouble with their parents. They'll surely be grounded for this one. This is just the beginning of a very WEIRD story. It has begun. It has finally begun. The Battle of the Brats has just begun.


End file.
